Tears of Blood
by shendu the hedgehog
Summary: After the Freedom Fighter's die, Sally thinks about what happened before the raid took place. Archie Universe with bits of SatAm. ActionAdventure in later chapters. A must read for SonicxSally fans. Very Romantic. Please R&R. Completed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sonic and co are owned by Archie or Sega, the story is owned and writen by Burmecian Soldier Dan. I have permission by him to upload his story to Hi, i would like too say first that A/N are MY notes and A/N2 are Burmecian Soldier Dans. Please review, one of the main reasons it's on here is for reviews even if it is just a well done or something.

A/N2: Heres the first part of my Fanfic entitled Tears of Blood. I started writing this after I read the review on issue #134. It is set a year after Sonic and Sally broke up. I was puzzling over this as in A Sally comic "Acsenion" where Sally joins with the one of all Knowledge. (I think thats right). It shows her in 20 years time. So that means that Her and Sonic will get back together. I don't know when but this is how I think it will happen. So I present to you,

Tears of Blood; Chapter 1

The sun spread it's dappled light over the grey wasteland. In the distance lay green fields and A wood that meant safety. On the other side of the wasteland, stood the smoking ruins of Robotropolise. Most of the factories had been levelled or reduced to rubble. But the majority stood silent. Their power supply cut. Upon the only path that ran through the wasteland from the wood to Robotropolise staggered a lonely figure.

Sally slowly staggered along the path back to the Great Wood. She walked with a slight limp as the side of her right shin was bruised. Both her knees and elbows were grazed. A small cut was on her left thigh, a bruise on her right side. A cut was visible at her midriff, running horizontally on her left side. Her right shoulder was bruised and lower arm was blood soaked. Her left arm had a couple of small cuts and bruises. There was a small gash on her forehead just below her hairline. Nicole hung in Sally's left pocket like a dead weight. Her screen smashed and her CPU crushed. In Sally's' other pocket She had a Chaos Emerald. Sally grunted as some of her blood got in her eyes. She raised her right arm and wiped it away. She continued on.

Sally knew she had to get back to Knothole. What remained of Robotniks Swat bots were probably after her. "What happened?" Sally asked herself. All the midnight meetings, the secret communication talks, the hours of planning. How did it all go wrong? How did she lose all the Freedom Fighters? But most of all, How did she lose the only one she loved? Sally cast her mind back 2 months, before the operation, before any of this happened.

Sally woke up to Nicole's bleeping alarm. Stretching and yawning, Sally rubbed her eyes free of sleep. "Off" Sally said to Nicole and the bleeping stopped. Sally swung her legs out of bed and, stretching some more, made her way to the on suite bathroom. After washing and waking herself up, she grabbed her waist coat from its place on the hook, shoved Nicole into her pocket, and went to the comms centre to see if the communication dishes that had been set up by the other Freedom Fighter Factions was working. As soon as she entered, the commanding officer saluted her. "What's the situation?" Sally asked.  
"Fine, Save for one thing."  
"What is it?" Sally asked once again.  
"During the storm last night, one of the dishes came lose from it's mooring and was severely damaged." The commander reported.  
"What was the damage?"  
"It was minimal, but the damage was enough to send out Rotor for a few field repairs."  
"When will it be finished?" Sally asked.  
" We sent Rotor out this morning. He should be back by lunch."  
Sally nodded in acceptance and left the Comms Centre. There didn't seem to be anything left to do. As she made here way to the planning room, she felt frustrated that of all days for a dish to break it had to be today. The day the Comms Network was going online. Well, there was nothing any one could do until the dish was repaired. Once it was up, the Northern Freedom Fighters would go back to their base and from there, she could get info on Dr Robotnik's supply line. As she entered the operation room everyone was doing their own thing. Tails sat on the old broken sofa, reading a comic. Antoine stood in a corner, surveying the room as he usually did with his scarred eye. Bunnie sat with her back to the room, hunched over one of the many desks. But Sally's eyes were drawn to one desk in particular. Sitting on a light green swivel chair with his red and white sneakered feet on the desk sat Sonic. Sally smiled as soon as she saw him. Sonic smiled back and added a wink. Sally crossed the room to the map in the centre. As soon as she started to move, Sonic was up and at her side as she reached the map. " So Sal, what's the latest on the Comm. system?" Sonic asked. "Not too good," Sally reported. "a dish came loose last night and was damaged. Rotors gone to fix it."  
"Well count on Rotor to get it fixed." Sonic told her.  
"He should be back about lunch."  
"So after the dish is fixed is it going back on Mt Mobius?" questioned Sonic  
"I have decided that the dish should be moved to stop the same thing happening again." Sally told Sonic. "But I don't know where."  
"Maybe the others might know a good place." Sonic told Sally.  
"That's a good idea." Sally said, So she called everyone round and told them what had happened. "So I need a good site for the dish, any suggestions?" Everyone started looked at the map. Then Bunnie spoke "I have a lil' ole' idea."  
"Great, lets hear it." Sally said, somewhat intrigued. "I says we put it on that thar' border." Bunnie said, pointing with her one robotic arm. Sally looked puzzled as did all the others. "But Robotniks sentry bots would pick it up." Sonic pointed out.  
"Not if came up with a lil' ole' disguise." Bunnie replied.  
"That sounds good to me." Sally said. "So what does everyone say to the new proposed site?" Tails, Bunnie and Sonic all raised their hand in acceptance. Antoine just stood there, glaring like he always did. "Don't you like the new proposed site?" Sally asked. Antoine raised his head from the map. "Non" he replied. "Why not?" questioned Sally. "The site will not work as it is too close to enemy territory, even if it isn't spotted by the air troops, it will still be picked up on radar whenever we broadcast." Antoine added in his slightly robotic tone. "If it was me, I would wire tap directly into his own Comms and work out a plan from that." "Every one in favour of Antoine's idea?" Sally asked. Everyone's hands remained at their side. "So it's decided then, we all go for the new proposed site." Sally said triumphantly. Antoine just snorted and returned to his corner. Everyone congratulated Bunnie on her good idea, as Sally moved the model of the dish to the wasteland border. After she had moved it, she felt something lightly grab her right hand. As she looked down she saw Sonics gloved hand lightly hold hers between his fingers. She slowly raised her head and found herself looking him in the eyes. He smiled at her as he released her hand. She smiled at him. "Hey, what's up with you two?" chirped a voice. Sally glanced across to see Tails looking at them both. "Nothing." Sally said. "Are you sure?" Tails said, smiling. "You're blushing." Sally was about to say something when Sonic came to her defence. "It's nothing Bro." Sonic said in Sally's defence. "We're just glad at the new plans, that's all." Tails thought about the answer. "O.k." "That's good now go back to reading your comic." Sonic told him. Tails did as he was told. Sally took her leave of the planning room, closely followed by Sonic. As they walked down the hall, Sally turned to Sonic. "Thanks for that back there." She said. "It was nothing." Sonic replied. They both stopped, and looked at each other. " So what are you going to do now?" Sally asked. "I thought I might go for a quick run, until Rotor gets back." Sonic replied. "Will you be able to relocate the dish?" Sally asked. "Of course." Sonic said. "See you later Sal." And with that, he zoomed off. Sally watched him go. She felt a feeling that she thought she would never feel again. And she was certain that Sonic felt it as well. Even after the massive argument last year, it seemed that she couldn't get Sonic off her mind and she still held a light for him in her heart. She wondered if Sonic felt the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears of blood; Chapter 2

Sally continued along the road back to Knothole. That is what started the whole operation. More blood poured into her eyes. Wiping it away, her train of thought broke off and she once again was thinking of Sonic. Then the thought dawned back on her that he was dead and she would never see him again. Sally slowly started to cry. She raised her arm to wipe away the tears when she thought better of it. Glancing down she saw that her left breast pocket was half hanging off. She decided to stop, have a rest and try to clean herself up. She sat on the side of the road and ripped off the pocket. She used it to wipe her tears. All she could think about was Sonic. She tried to clear her mind and focused on what happened a couple of days after the dishes new location had been determined and how best to camouflage it.

Sally wandered into the Comms centre. She was surprised to find it empty. The Northerners must have left sometime yesterday. Rotor swung round in a chair. "Morning Princess." He said cheerily. "Hi Rotor." Sally replied. "Where is everyone?" They all took off early this morning. And I managed to fix the dish." Rotor reported. "Shall I replace it back on Mt Mobius?" "No." Sally replied. "I don't want it knocked down in another storm." Sally finished.  
"You're the boss. So, where's the new location?" Rotor asked.  
"It'll be on the wasteland border of Robotropilis." Sally answered.  
"How can you put it there?" Rotor asked. "Robotnik's sentry bots will spot it, and even if they didn't, his radar probably will when we try to transmit messages."  
"Didn't you forget that each dish is outfitted with a scrambler?" Sally questioned Rotor. "All we need is a suitable disguise to hide it from the sentry bots."  
"So what designs have we got so far?" Rotor asked.  
"A few but none of them seem to be practical." Sally said. "Well, I'm off to check up on the fine tune map to forward our plan. Continue to monitor the airwaves for any thing useful."  
"Sure thing." Rotor replied and turned back to the radio.  
Sally made her way to the Planning Room to see what ideas had been concocted. As she entered, She was surprised to see Sonic sitting on a desk. "Hey Sal." Sonic called, jumping off the desk. "Sonic? What are you doing here?" Sally asked. Sonic just smiled. "I thought of a way to camouflage the dish and make it work to it's best ability." Sally was intrigued. "How?" She asked. Sonic just smiled and picked up a crisp from an open packet on the desk he was sitting on. He casually walked over to the map table and placed the crisp over the dish. "Since the bots patrol in one direction, or the other we leave one side open to let in signals." Sonic stood back and let Sally check out his plan. Sally was quite taken by it. "I think that you've cracked it." She said. Sonic let out a little chuckle. Secretly, Sally was impressed. Even she couldn't come up with an idea. She turned to him. She gazed into his eyes. "You know that you always had good ideas." Sally said to him. "Only when a problem arose but even then you had most of the ideas anyway. I just worked on them." Sonic replied. Sally stepped a little closer to him. "I-I" Sally stammered. She wanted to say it but she found it hard. "I-I just wanted to say that.." Sally broke off. She averted her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong Sal?" Sonic asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. Sally looked back at Sonic. She felt drawn to him. A wanting. "Well I wanted to say something as well." Sonic said. "It's about last year. I just want to say I'm sorry. I was selfish. I was only thinking of beating Robotnik, when I should have been with you. I didn't know all the pain I had put you through. And I just want to say that I now realise that you were right. And I shouldn't have lost my temper at you. I was readjusting to the world, and I was a bit confused." Sonic told her. After hearing that Sally suddenly got the confidence. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry as well. First of all for losing my temper at you, I was so glad that you came back I didn't realise that you might need time to adjust. And secondly for hitting you. That was not like me I didn't know what I was thinking. I was afraid that it was over after that." Sally told Sonic. "I guess we're just as bad as each other." Sonic said. Sally laughed a little. Sonic could always make Sally laugh. They placed their arms around each other. "I love you Sal." Sonic told her, the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes. "And I love you too." Sally said to Sonic. They then kissed. Sally had missed this so much. All the old feelings for Sonic were reawakened. After they parted, Sonic playfully pulled Sally on to the map table. She landed on the table with Sonic on top of her. She laughed. Sonic smiled at her. Sally pulled him closer. She slowly caressed the back of Sonics head. His quills were as sharp as glass but as soft as summer. Sonic gently stroked Sally's hair with his fingertips. "I've missed sharing these moments with you." Sonic said to Sally. "I'm glad that you're here to share them me." Sally replied. They hugged on the table for a little while longer. "What's the time?" Sally asked idly. "It is currently 12.35pm Sally." Nicole answered. "It's getting late." Sally said. Sonic got up allowing Sally to get to her feet. "Let me walk you too your room." Sonic offered. "Thank you." Sally replied. Together they walked side by side down the corridor with their arms around each other. "Here we are." Sonic said as they approached Sally's room. "Thank you." Sally replied. "Well, sleep tight." Sonic said. They locked arms around each other once again. "Please stay with me." Sally asked. "Just for tonight?" Sonic smiled. "O.k. I'll stay until one then I'll go." "Thank you" Sally answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: BSD and i do not own Sonic and co they are owned by Dic, Sega or/and Archie. This applies to all chapters. Tell me if this is hard to read and ill fix it.

A/N: No reviews? Please Review, BSD will claw my eyes out. Please help me! Review, Review, REVIEW!

Tears Of Blood; Chapter 3

Sally was now fighting to hold back tears. All those happy moments. She will never experience them ever again. She wiped her eyes once more with the ripped breast pocket, tucked it in to her right pocket then got up and continued down the track. That night had to be the most magical night of her life. It seemed Sonic still held a light for her. It had pained him being away from her as she was pained being away from him. That night was still fresh in her mind as if it happened yesterday. As she was thinking about it, it brought a small smile to her face. It was the night that they showed how much they loved each other. As Sally was thinking, she stumbled on a stone. Sally winced as a jolt of pain shot through her right shin. She stopped to let the pain dull and fade, then started toward Knothole yet again. She then cast her mind to the morning after as it was the big day that the dish was moved to it's new location.

Sally slowly opened here eyes. She had forgotten to set Nicole. She propped herself up on one elbow, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sonic sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled and lay back down. She got comfortable on the pillow and closed her eyes again. No sooner had she done this, then she felt Sonics arms wrap round her midriff. Sally gently placed her hands around Sonics. Sonic snuggled up close to her back. "Morning Sal." Sonic said into Sally's ear. "Morning Sonic." Sally replied. "What's the time Nicole?" Sally asked. "It is 9.27am Sally." Nicole talked back. Sally was shocked. "It's late." She exclaimed. She went to get up, but sonic held her back. "Stay a while longer." Sonic pleaded. "Sorry, I would like to but I can't. It's late." Sonic reluctantly relinquished his grip on Sally. Sally quickly pulled on her boots and made her way to the bathroom. When she came out, she had found that Sonic had made the bed. Sonic sat at the foot of the bed. As soon as Sally came out, he smiled at her as if to say 'what do you think?' "Everyone's waiting for us." Sally told him. Sally plucked up her waist coat from off it's hook and turned to get Nicole when she found Sonic standing there, holding Nicole in his hand. "Thank you." Sally said reaching out for Nicole. As she grabbed Nicole, Sally found herself looking into Sonics eyes. She quickly broke the gaze and shoved Nicole into her pocket. As she went to the door, Sonic joined her. "Wait and I'll see if the coast is clear." Sally whispered to Sonic. She opened her door a fraction and peeped out. The corridor was silent. Sally turned back to Sonic. "It's clear." She told him. Sally quickly slipped out, followed by Sonic. "O.k. I'll go on to the planning room. You follow up." Sally told Sonic. Sonic nodded in response. Sonic knew as well as Sally that none of the Freedom Fighters were to find out what happened. Sally set off, then Sonic followed a little while later. Sally entered the planning room and found all the Freedom fighters assembled. "Where in tarnation have y'all been Sally?" Bunnie spoke up. "Yeah, we've been waiting for an hour and a half." Rotor chimed in. "Probably up to something she doesn't want us to know aboot." Antoine added. But as usual, everyone ignored him. Tails said nothing. He was engrossed in his comic. "I overslept." Sally answered. "I decided that I wanted a little extra sleep. I'm sorry if I made everyone wait." Sally apologised. Then Sonic entered. He stretched and yawned. "That's the last time I go for a midnight run." He said. The others seemed pleased with his excuse and decided not to press questions. "O.k. everyone, gather round." Sally called. She outlined the plan as well as the new camouflage that would go on the dish. Sonic would take Rotor and Dulcy to the proposed sight. While Rotor set up the dish, Sonic would take care of any patrol bots. Dulcy and Tails was to be the early warning system. Antoine would provide tracking of the bots via radar and Bunnie would back up Sonic. Sally would stay behind and check the link. "O.k. lets move out." Sally said. The Freedom Fighters filed out the door. Antoine taking his own sweet time as he always did. "Be careful." Sally whispered to Sonic. "I will Sal, I will." Sonic whispered in reply, giving her a quick wink. After they had gone, Sally made her way to the Comms room. She picked up a pair of earphones and, looking at as list, tuned into the correct frequency. Twenty nerve racking minutes later and the dish was set and camouflaged. There were a few tense moments when the droids passed over, but thanks to Dulcy, Tails and Ant on the radar they could see them coming. "Dish set." Rotor reported over the radio. Sally turned it on. She was picking up radio conversation easily, but there seemed to be a slight bit of interference. She told this to Rotor who reported that he had got the same thing. Rotor had checked the dish three times and couldn't locate the problem. Sally told him they have to live with it for the time being. After calling a mission accomplished everyone headed back to base. Bunnie was a bit disappointed that she couldn't take any of Robotnik's bots apart, but she was glad to be back in Knothole safe and sound. Sally was greatly relieved to see Sonic walk in through the door. The rest of the day passed as normal. Rotor monitored the Communication widths, Bunnie was in gym working up a sweat, Sonic had gone off for one of his runs, Tails was engrossed in a new comic but Antoine had disappeared. The last anyone ever saw of him was when he came back from the mission. Then just as everyone was getting ready for bed. Antoine appeared. He had a sly smile. No-one was going to ask him where he had been as he hardly said anything after the war. As Sally retired to bed, she thought of how smoothly the operation had gone. She couldn't believe how lucky they were. Now all they had to do was sit back and wait for the dish to pick up a tasty piece of info. As Sally settled down into bed she glanced once more at Sonics picture on her bedside table. "I will always remember our time together" Sally said to the picture. "Always and forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: BSD and i do not own Sonic and co.

A/N: I took your advice miss and i have (or going to) fix the chapters. I would advice you to read the other chapters again, please R&R, If this story gets at least 2 more (nice) reviews ill do 2 chapters on Sunday, anyway enjoy...

Tears of Blood; Chapter Four

Sally continued along the path. Each step seemed to take all her strength. The bleeding on her forehead had stopped a bit but blood still got in her eyes. She went to raise her other arm, when she winced in pain screwing up her eyes and opening her mouth in a silent yell of mute pain. Once the pain subsided she continued on. Everyone would be saddened to hear the news of the sacrifices that the Freedom Fighters had made. All that is except for King Acorn. He would probably find joy out of some of it. To hear that Sonic had fallen. "Daddy never did like him." Sally said to herself. She was now limping a bit more now after her little encounter with that stone earlier. Sally raised her head to see how far she was from Knothole Glade. The forest was still a great green blob in the distance. Sally didn't want to look behind her. At Robotropolis, that city of evil and death. Sally lowered her head once more and continued to trudge onward. She remembered that a few weeks passed without incident, then they got a communiqué that sounded interesting while at the same time, Sally was summoned by her father. It started with her getting word that her parents were coming back from there trip over Mobius.

Sally came out of the Comm. centre having checked what the dish had picked up. It was mostly radio chatter. But she had found something interesting. It was a message to tell of an incoming shipment of parts for many of the factories as well prisoners for the robotizer. Sally entered the planning room, eagerly forming a plan in her mind, when tails walked up to her.

"A guy in a uniform came by earlier and left this for you." Tails reported. "Thank you." Sally said as Tails went back to the sofa to continue reading his comic.

The paper was decorated with very ornate hand writing. It was sealed with a wax seal of the House of Acorn. Carefully opening it, Sally found a letter written to her from her father;

To my dearest daughter. I hope this letter finds you in good health Alicia. Me and your mother have finished our tour of Mobius and wish to see how our beautiful daughter has developed. We request your attendance as we have rather pressing matters to discuss with you. Be safe my darling daughter. Your father, King Acorn.

Sally had to leave right away. As Sally was going to leave to write up a note to post on the main bulletin board, Sonic came walking in.

"Hey Sal, some.." Sonic spotted the letter in her hands. "Never mind."  
"Sonic, I have to go see my parents. I'm leaving charge of the base to you."  
"Right'o Sal." Sonic replied. "When will you be back?"  
"I shouldn't be too long."  
"O.k. Stay safe Sal." Sonic said.  
"Keep an eye on the Comms. While I'm gone." Sally told him.  
"You can count on me." Sally gave Sonic a quick goodbye hug and left.

Outside she found a coach waiting to take her to the palace. After a quick 20 minute ride, Sally arrived at The House of Acorn, alighted the carriage in the courtyard and was taken before her father. She entered the royal chamber and curtsied to her father.

"Welcome back, Alicia." Her father spoke. "You may leave us."  
The guards turned and left.  
"So how is my little Princess?"  
"I'm fine Daddy" Sally answered. "how was your tour of Mobius?"  
"Very eventful my dear." The king replied. "Now I have some business that includes you."  
"What type of business is it Daddy?" Sally questioned her father.  
"Now I know that you are a fragile child, after what happened last year, So I'll try to be as brief as I can. I wish to talk about marriage."  
Sally was stunned. "M-m-marriage."  
"Yes, I wish to find a suitable man for you after what that beast Sonic did to you in front of all of Knothole." King Acorn spoke. "And I believe that the most suitable man would be Antoine."

At the mention of his name Sally felt giddy. Her father had for a long time wanted her to marry Antoine.

"But why daddy?" Sally asked  
"Now, now my girl. Antoine distinguished himself in the war. You need a man that look after you. Not like that beast Sonic." The king uttered with disgust in his voice.  
"Yes I guess you're right." Sally said. She didn't want her father to find out that she had been seeing Sonic for the best part of two and a half weeks.  
"Have you seen that ruffian lately?"  
"No daddy, I haven't." lied Sally.  
"That's good, because if he did he would wish he hadn't."  
"Is that all you wanted to speak to me about?" Sally questioned.  
"Yes, that is all. One more thing Alicia. Now that me and your mother are home it would be nice if you could spent some time at home."  
"I will daddy. Farewell."  
"Farewell Alicia my daughter."  
With that, Sally took leave of her father and re-entered the coach.

After Sally got back to Knothole, she counted herself lucky that her father didn't suspect anything. As she re-entered the base, she found Sonic waiting for her.

"I saw your carriage when I was out on one of my runs." He told her. "Anyways I found a tasty piece of info that you might like. It concerns a shipment of parts as well as prisoners."  
"Go on." Sally said.  
"Well they'll be moving the parts through the Southern region while the prisoners are going to be shipped through the Northern region." Sonic finished.  
"Have you sent word to the other Freedom Fighters in those area's."  
"Rotor was going to do it. He must've finished by now." Sally felt more relaxed.  
"So what did the King want?"  
"Oh daddy wanted nothing in particular." Sally said.  
"Did you tell him about us?"  
"No, not yet. Besides, he still doesn't think very highly of you." Sally told him.  
"Why, what did he say?" Sonic asked, now getting a bit flustered.  
"O, nothing. That he called you a bad choice for me."

Sonic was silent for a moment. "Don't you worry. He will see a definite change in you." Sally said.  
"I hope so. I would hate to lose you. Like I did last time."  
"I'll tell daddy when the time is right." Sally reassured him. "When are the operations going to go ahead?"  
"The operations are going to go ahead in 2 hours time. Every ones ready, the other Freedom Factions are going to provide us with remote cameras so that the data collected can be used for training purposes."  
"That's a good idea, who came up with that?" Sally asked.  
"One of the Northerners, you know how they always brag about being 'on the front of technology'." Sonic said.

Sally laughed at Sonics impersonation of a Northerner. Sally had to admit that they were stuck up but they were the best allies she and the others had. "Let's go inside, I'm feeling a little hungry." Sonic said. "You read my mind." Sally replied. So, hand in hand, they walked back into the base. After a meal of poached eggs, waffles and bacon, for Sally and five chilli dogs for Sonic the Freedom Fighters got a call over the Comm. To say the operation was to start.

"That's odd." Sally said, looking at the clock. "There's still an hour before the operation." Everyone moved to the Comm. Centre to get a better look at the remote camera feeds. Sally, Sonic, Rotor, Bunnie, Tails and Antoine gathered to see how the missions would go.

The attacks were to be launched separately. First would be the northerners and the prison convoy, then the Southerners and the spare parts supplies. Everyone was glued to the top monitor which showed a small valley. The convoy came into site. As the prison barges got close to where the Northerners were, they sprung out of hiding and charged down the mountains toward the few Swatbot sentries. But as this was going on, the spare parts had also reached the designated target spot, and the Southerners charged. Something was not quite right,. The convoys were supposed to have a ten minute delay but they arrived nearly both at the same time. As the southerners charged the supplies, the Northerners were busy dismantling the Swatbots. Some of the Northerners had got to the prison barges and started to free the prisoners. The Southerners had engaged the Swatbots and a fierce melee started. Most of the Swatbots on the supply route had been smashed to resistor and diode pieces.

The prisoners were slowly being released from prison convoy when something happened. As the Southerners were getting the upper hand, one of the barges popped open and out poured a load of new robots that none of the Freedom Fighters had seen before. It looked like a Swatbot but not as flimsy. As the Southerners started at this new enemy, they opened fire. No sooner had the bots appeared then some appeared in the prison convoy as well.

The radios were clogged with messages from the panicking Faction members. The battle raged on. The Northerners only had to get the last two prison barges open. They had taken heavy casualties but they held out. The Southerners weren't doing too well. They were rapidly losing men. The bots, although outnumbered had superior fire power on their side. Soon the order to retreat was called. The southerners made for the hills. The northerners mean while had opened the last of the prison barges. They had managed to take a few of the new bots down, but now that the prisoners had been freed they called the retreat. The Southerners weren't so lucky. As they ran the bots cut them down. Soon both battles ended. Both sides had taken massive casualties. The Northerners had lost nearly one third of there men in the raid, but most of the prisoners were willing and eager to sign up according to the update that was broadcast to them. The southerners weren't so lucky they were slaughtered to the man.

Everyone watched in silence as they watched the bots pick through the corpse's. The northerners had switched their remote camera off, and the TV screen showed a snow-blind pattern. But everyone was glued to the bottom monitor. They watched as one of the bots came over, bent down to look at the camera and then bring his foot down on it.

Everyone just stared at the two blank monitors. Sally advanced and turned off the monitors.

"What happened Sal?" Asked Sonic. "I-I don't know." Sally replied.

"There's nothing more to see. It's a sad day, a sad day." Rotor spoke as everyone filed out of the Comms. Room. Sonic and Sally were the last to leave.

Sally had folded her arms in front of herself. She was afraid. Sonic came up and put an arm round her. "Something troubling you Sal?" Sonic asked.  
"Those Swatbots were too organized and those new Swatbots."  
"I know. It seems if they were expecting us." Sonic said.  
"I guess we underestimated them. I mean we didn't really know what was in those supply barges except spare parts. And the prison barges were likely to be heavily defended. If Dr Robotnik is making some new Swatbots then we had better be careful." Sally responded. She shivered slightly. "Here, let me get you a hot drink. " Sonic said. "You just got a nasty shock. We all did." And with that he took Sally toward the Mess hall to keep his word.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: BSD and i do not own Sonic and co.

A/N: I think the writing is much easier to read now. Sadly i can only fix chapters 1, 2 and 3 when this story is finished. but from now on it will be easier too read so do what you can with 1, 2 and 3. This is a happy chapter, please, please R&R.

Tears Of Blood; Chapter Five

Sally licked her lips to moisten them. She felt hungry and thirsty. She kept thinking she would bump into Sonic. Then he would scoop her up in his arms and take her back to the base, to her own bed. But as much as she wanted, she knew it would never happen. Once again the tears came. She sniffed and wiped the tears away with her right arm. Once again Sonic was on her mind. All she wanted was to see him again even if it was for a moment. Just to know he was still alive. Suddenly, she couldn't help herself. She broke down in the middle of the road. Collapsing to her knees she remembered the happiest Sonic and herself had ever been. A week after the Southern Freedom Fighters were wiped out.

Sally wrung her hands. She had to tell Sonic. It was important that he knew. But even she hadn't got over the shock yet. Sally got up and paced the room. She had to tell him, she had too. Just as she worked out what to tell Sonic, there was knock at her door.

"Enter." Sally called out. Rotor poked his head round the door. "We intercepted a communication that you might find useful." Rotor spoke.  
"Thank you Rotor." Sally said.  
"You O.k.? You look a little tense?" Rotor questioned.  
"I-I'm fine. I guess I'm still shaken up about what happened last week." Sally answered.  
Rotor nodded in acceptance and closed the door behind him.

Sally took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm down. She was so nervous. Once she felt confident enough, she left her room and made her way, rather shakily to the Comm. Centre. Each step was wobbly. As she entered she saw Sonic reading a clipboard. Immediately she felt nervous again.

"Hey, what's up?" Sally asked.

"Hiyas Sal." Sonic replied.

"So, what's this communication?" Sally asked. She wanted to get business done here as soon as possible so she could talk to Sonic.

"You o.k. sugah? You're shiverin' like a rattle snake tail." Bunnie asked.

"She's still a little shaken up over last week." Rotor told Bunnie.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. Forget I said anythin'." Bunnie apologised.

Sally walked over to Rotor. "What's the intercepted message?"

"Sonics got it." Rotor replied. Sally walked over to him.

"What does it say?" She asked. Sonic lowered the clip board. "Are you sure you're o.k. Sal?" He asked, raising one eyebrow and cocking his head.  
"I need to talk to you." Sally whispered.  
"About what?" Sonic asked, whispering back.  
"I need to talk to you in private."  
"O.k."  
"So what's the message?" Sally asked again. Sonic raised the clipboard.

"It says that one of the new bots will be shipped to Robotropilis for final testing before mass production." Sally nodded. "O.k. I want everyone in the planning room in twenty minutes." She spoke. Everyone filed out. Sonic stayed.

"So, what do you want to speak about?" Sonic asked. "Could we go somewhere more private?" Sally asked. Sonic agreed and Sally took him to a small mess hall just down the corridor from the Comm. Centre. It was built originally with the intent of there being more Freedom Fighters at the base. But seeing as how there were only a few in the base, it never got to be used very much. Sally closed the door behind her. "So what do you want to talk about?" Sonic asked.  
"Well, you know what happened between us a month or so ago?" Sally asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, something has been on my mind since that encounter."  
"Your father didn't find out?" asked Sonic, panicking slightly.  
"No, it's nothing like that." Sally said. "It was something that I had to check."  
"What was it?"  
"I-I-I'm….Pregnant." Sally managed to stutter.  
Sonic looked as though he would faint. He leaned against one of the many tables.

"You all right?" Sally asked, a little worried.  
"I'm going to be a father?" Sonic asked. Sally nodded. Suddenly, Sonic stepped toward Sally and put his hands under her arms and lifted her into the air. Sally smiled down at Sonic as he smiled up at her, the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes. Then he lowered her onto his chest, wrapped his arms around her, spun her round a few times then placed her back on the floor.

"It's everything we've ever wanted." Sally said to him. "I know. Now we have a future." Sonic said through his tears. He hugged Sally close. "If it's a girl, we'll call her Sera." He said "And if it's a boy, we'll call him Sora." Sally ended. They both parted.

"I'm going to be a father." Sonic repeated. "Well, we need to go to the planning room." Sally told him.

They quickly left the mess hall and made their way to the planning room.

As they entered everyone looked up at them. Before any one could ask any questions Sally immediately called everyone around the map table. She outlined the plan with Sonic close by her side. Everyone was curious as to why Sonic and Sally were so close. Sally would come up with a plan and Sonic would make it better. Usually, Sonic wouldn't listen to the plans that Sally outlined.

All their eyes were fixed on the couple in front of them. "…and then we take the new bot back to base. Any questions?" Sally asked. As she looked up, she found that all eyes were fixed on them. Sonic had placed his hand on Sally's and she hadn't noticed.  
"What's wrong?" Sally asked.  
"Sally darlin', Your not telling' us something'." Bunnie said.  
"What do you mean?" Sally questioned.  
"Sonics got his hand on yurn'" Bunnie pointed out.  
Sally glanced down and saw that Bunnie was right.  
As her eyes slowly moved up, she met Sonics.  
"Now is it me, or are you two getting' back together."  
Sally blushed, turning back to Bunnie. "I guess the secrets out. We are." Sally replied.  
"Whoo dawg, I knew it." Bunnie said. "I knew you would get back together. Your jus' so cute together."  
"O.k. Now about the operation." Sally said, trying to change the subject.  
"Oh, forget that silly ole' thing. This is a time to celebrate." Bunnie cut in.

"They'll be movin' those new fangled bots through that pass for the next few weeks. So if we postpone our attack. The guards will get sloppy and we'll be able to pick them off easier."  
"I agree with Bunnie." Rotor chimed in. "We need to have a party."  
"Now just leave everything to ole' Bunnie. This her southern gal knows how to party so leave everythin' to me. I'm going to cook up some of mah world famous Jambalaya."  
Sally knew that once Bunnie set her mind on something, she wouldn't be put off.  
"Now Rotor. Ya'll got those fireworks?" Bunnie asked.  
"Sure. I was going to dismantle them. It's a good thing I didn't as I always believed this day would come." Rotor replied.  
"Good, now you two go off for a little walk and leave everythin' to me." Bunnie said.  
Sally knew better then to argue with Bunnie. She was determined to make this a success.

"Now, go off fur ya walk and when you get back, we'll have everythin' ready."

Sally and Sonic were bundled to the door by Bunnie and Rotor. "Well, might as well go." Sonic said shrugging his shoulders. Sally couldn't disagree. They both started off. It was a peaceful day, like the ones before Robotnik came. All seemed to be at peace in the world as Sonic and Sally walked through the forest. They just hung on to each other as if they were in a dream.

Soon they came to an old oak tree. Here they decided to rest. As they sat under the boughs, a light gust blew as Sally lent against Sonics chest. She could hear the soft thud of his heart. Sonic slowly put his arms around her, gently holding her to him. Sally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, lulled by Sonic slowly stroking her hair and his heartbeat.

When she woke up, the sun was starting to set. "Hello sleepy." Sonic greeted her. "What time is it?" Sally asked, half expecting Nicole to answer.

"It's 4.45." Sonic said, checking the watch on his right wrist. "You've been asleep for a while." Slowly Sally got up and rubbed her eyes.

"They must have everything ready by now." Sally yawned. So they headed back to base.

When they got back they found everyone had got the base decorated with streamers, drinks and food.

"Y'all came back just in time. Ma' Jambalaya is nice an' hot." Bunnie said, scooping it out into the bowls with great gusto.

The party was a great success. Then Rotor poked his head round the door. "It's all ready." He called. Sonic and Sally then found themselves being herded up the hill to a log. "Now y'all just sit right thar'. The shows about to begin." Bunnie called as she and Tails set off down the hill.

They didn't have to wait long as a firework exploded, filling the night sky with colour. This was followed by others. During all this Sonic gazed longingly at Sally. She felt something was amiss and found him gazing at her. Slowly, they inched closer until their lips touched. Then came a lull in the fireworks as Rotor prepared his special fire work. Sonic and Sally parted just in time to see the life-size image of them both kissing. It hovered in the air it was so magical.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: BSD and i do not own Sonic and co.

A/N: Well sorry about the delay but here it is, Chapter 6. Now the 5th Chapter was a happy chapter... but this chapter is kind of sad. I would like to thank BSD for letting me upload this story. But please, PLEASE review. Oh and thank you for the review.

Sally couldn't stop the tears. She got back up awkwardly, feeling a dull thudding in her right leg. Then she carried on, wiping the tears that would not leave her be. That night was so romantic and during it all, Antoine was nowhere to be seen. It was for the best as he would have done anything to break it up. Sally got rather shaky as she felt the thudding grow in her right leg. She stopped again to let it ebb and die. Something seemed to be missing, she thought carefully. Something happened before the operation. Then she remembered something she wished she would forget and it brought forth a whole load of new pain, and it all happened a week after the party.

Sally woke up to Nicole's beeping alarm. "Off." Sally yawned.

She pulled on her boots and entered the bathroom to get ready. No sooner had she come out, when she heard a knocking on her door. "Who is it?" Sally called out. "It's me." Called a familiar voice. Sally smiled.

"Enter." She called as she pulled on her waist coat. Sonic entered with a letter. "I was told to give this to you as soon as possible. The guy who gave it to me told me it was very important." Sally took the letter and tore it open;

Alicia, I have some urgent business that I wish to discuss with you. You will find a carriage outside waiting for you. It is important that you come.

The letter wasn't signed but Sally knew it was from her father. "I have to leave right away. Sonic your in charge." Sally said. She quickly made her way outside, and sure enough there was a coach waiting outside. Sally was quickly hustled inside and whisked away to the palace.

When she got there, the door was opened and as she stepped out two guards quick marched her to her father.  
"Leave us." The king ordered and the guards left.  
"You wanted to see me Daddy?" Sally asked.  
"Yes Alicia, I do." The king replied. "Now I have reason to believe that you are seeing that brute Sonic again."  
"I'm not Daddy." Sally responded.  
"Now don't lie to me my girl. I know that you are seeing Sonic again."  
"But Daddy I told you that I'm finished with him."  
"You have been seeing him behind my back and now I hear that you wish to start a…family with this cretin." The King said slowly raising his voice.  
"He's not a cretin. He's a very intelligent person and he-"  
"He has dared to taint you!" The king roared.  
"He hasn't. We are in love!" Sally yelled  
"In love? Don't give me that. You are nothing but a stupid girl that doesn't know what good for her."  
"I do know what's good for me! It's you that doesn't!"  
"ENOUGH!" The king roared. The hall echoed with his voice. It shocked Sally into silence. "Now as far as I can see, you're carrying his children and that I can't have. So I want you to get rid of them."  
"I won't." Sally refused.  
"Then if that's the case, I'm going to do it. You are going to have an abortion whoever you like it or not. Take here away." The king yelled. Two guards entered and stood either side of her. "And make sure the doctor does it." the King added. "You can't do this." Sally protested. Oh I can my daughter,

I can." Sally was then taken, kicking and screaming to the infirmary.

Sally sat in her room, hunched over holding her stomach. She had returned to the Freedom Fighter base in tears. She had fled to her room, running past anyone she met. There was a small knock at the door. She didn't answer it.

"Sal, are you O.k.?" Sonic poked his head around the door. Sally looked up at Sonic. "I-I got something that I need to tell you." Sally whimpered. Sonic closed the door behind him and crossed the room to sit on the bed.

"My father he.." Sally broke off into tears. Sonic put his arm around her.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's O.K." Sonic said soothingly.

"But I need to tell you." Sally said through her tears. Sonic pulled her close. Sally lent against him, pulling her legs under her as she did so. "My father….aborted the baby." Sally sobbed.

Sonic gritted his teeth. "He…is going…to pay.." Sonic said, rage in his voice as he stood up. As he did, Sally grabbed his arm. "No, please don't go." Sally sobbed. Sonic turned and looked at her tear stained face.

"It's what he wants you to do. Please don't go. I need you." Sally begged. Sonic realised that he belonged with Sally. She needed him. He sat back down on the bed, leaning on the head board. He patted the patch next to him. Sally crawled over and lay next to him, her head resting on Sonics chest. Sonic wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She felt Sonic rest the side of his head on top of hers as her slowly caressed her hair. She heard the soft thudding of Sonics heart.

"My poor, poor girl. I'm here for you. Now and forever." As Sonic said this, she felt a tear land on her cheek. She held onto Sonic, hugging him close. Sonic did the same. She felt a little bit safer now she was with him. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: BSD and I don't own Sonic and co.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you two, but i would like more reviews, it takes a lot of effort for BSD and i to present this story. Even if it is the same people for different chapters, so more reviews!

Tears Of Blood: Chapter Seven

Sally wiped more tears from her eyes. She still couldn't believe that her own father had ordered her abortion. She placed one hand on her stomach as she stumbled along. She felt so defiled. Sonic was so upset, but she was glad for one thing. She didn't have to cry alone. After the abortion, her father had her hauled in front of him as he stripped her of her duties. The only saving grace was that he still let her command the Freedom Fighters. She had lost what little dignity she still had but Sonic had help to restore some of it. Once again, Sally wiped the tears from her eyes. All she wanted was Sonic back. If he was here now he would know just what to do. Sally raised her head to see how far she was from Knothole. She was still a long way off. In the distance she saw a blue light. She stopped and a small smile spread across her face, but it was soon dashed as she heard the low moan of an engine. A hovercraft flew over her, heading for the ruins of Robotropolis. It must've come from the outpost on the northern borderlands Sally thought. Sally watched it go. She then started her long painful journey once again. The tears still wouldn't leave her be. She wanted someone to comfort her. She was not used to being on her own. Her thoughts moved once more to what happened after the abortion as Sonic showed a side that Sally didn't know he had.

Sally awoke. But instead of Nicole's bleeping alarm, it was Sonic, gently shaking her arm, balancing a tray on one hand. Sally was surprised to see him.

"Morning Sal." Sonic said cheerfully.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Sally asked.

"I thought you might like breakfast in bed." Sonic said, placing the tray before her.

"What's all this for?"

"Well you had such a rough time lately I thought this would help cheer you up."

Sally looked down at the meal before her. Eggs, bacon, hash browns and fried bread. And for a drink, some pineapple juice.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Sal." Sonic replied.

Sally wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. Sonic sat next to her and put his arm round her as she wiped the tear away.

"I'll be back in a little while to clear up." And with that he left.

As Sally sat there eating here breakfast, she thought she was the luckiest girl alive to have Sonic as her boyfriend. As she finished off the last of the pineapple juice, Sonic walked in.

"I see you've finished." Sonic said.

He took the tray and on his way out of the room, he looked over his shoulder.

"I thought I'd better tell you that we got a communication this morning. It seems that they are going to be shipping one of those bots very close to the Great Forest. And, as Bunnie predicted, the guards are sloppy. It should be coming in about half an hour."

At the sound of this, Sally sprang out of bed. She grabbed her waist coat, stuck on her boots and thrust Nicole into her pocket. Sonic watched as Sally hurriedly got ready. He stepped aside as she tore out the door. Sally had to come up with a plan and fast. As she ran into the planning room, she found all the others crowded round the table. Rotor looked up.

"Hey, good plan Sally." Sally was puzzled.

"Huh? What plan?" She asked.

"The one you drew up last night to catch one of those new bots." Rotor answered.

"But I didn't have any plans." Sally protested as she stepped up to the table. But to her amazement, there was a carefully laid out plan. It was even written down on a piece of paper. Sally picked it up and read. It seems that Rotor would scramble the Comms, Bunnie and Tails would take care of the sentries, Antoine would act as look out while herself and Sonic take the bot. Sally glanced round.

"Does everyone know what their doing?" Sally asked.

"We sure do. We've been studin' this har map for the past ten lil' ole' minutes." Bunnie responded.

"Well, we might as well take up our positions." Sally said. At this the Freedom Fighters filed out the door. As Sally turned to follow, she found Sonic leaning against the wall by the door.

"You ready?" Sonic asked.

"Did you draw those plans up?" Sally asked . Sonic just smiled. She smiled back.

"I thought we could change views for one mission. I would do the planning and you be ready to act." Sonic told her.

Sally quickly put her arms round him. Sonic lightly put his round her.

"We had better go." Sonic told her. With that they both left to take up their positions.

"How long before the convoy arrives?" Sally whispered to Nicole.

"Convoy arriving in ten minutes Sally." Nicole bleeped in response.

Rotor had already began work on a Tangler field that would stop any distress call. And then, right on cue, the convoy arrived. It was flanked by only five Swat bots. Two in front, two behind and one on the carry cage.

When it reached the designated place, Bunnie and Tails charged from their hiding places and attacked the sentries. Bunnie set on the Swat bots at the rear while Tails kicked the carry cage Swat bot from his perch. While the guards were busy, Sonic picked up Sally and charged toward the carry cage. But as they got near, something happened. The bot inside was lowered to the main carry doors. As they opened, out stepped the bot. It was just a little bigger then a Swat bot, but it had a repeater rifle attached to it's left wrist. A Gigaton cannon on it's left shoulder and a multi missile system on its other wrist.

"Jamming detected." The bot spoke. "Proceeding to neutralize."

"Hey, tall, dark and ugly. Down here." Sonic yelled.

The bot looked down. "Hedgehog detected." Then it noticed Sally. "Primary target acquired." It clunked. And turned to Sally.

"Hey, you metal monster. Leave my Sal alone!" Sonic yelled as he stepped in the way.

"Hedgehog of secondary importance." The bot bleeped. "Princess Sally Acorn primary target."

"I won't let you get to her." Sonic yelled as he charged the bot. It swatted Sonic with its metal fist. Sonic dodged but was clipped by the fist and it sent him off to one side.

"Sally primary target, Capture at all costs." The bot spoke out.

Sally shook as the bot bore down on her. Suddenly Sonic was in front of her.

"I'll protect ya, Sal." Sonic said over his shoulder.

"You can't protect anyone. Lest of all Princess Sally. She will be coming with me" The bot spoke in it's monotone voice.

At the sound of this Sally saw Sonics body tense up. "You lay one Finger on my Sal and you'll be scrap metal pal." Sonic said through gritted teeth. From behind him, Sally saw Sonics hands clench into tight fists. Slowly the robot advanced.

"Back…Off." Sonic growled. The robot continued.

Then Sonic launched himself at the bot. It aimed it's laser repeater at him. Sonic jumped as light flashed from the barrel. Sally let out a small cry as the lasers blew up the ground just in front of her.

"THAT'S IT!" Sally heard Sonic shout. As she looked back over her shoulder, Sonic stood on the bots shoulders as it waved it's arms about. Then he spun a high speed rev spin on the robots head.

Sonic punctured the cooling tank as coolant flew everywhere. Sally covered herself to protect herself from the splashing coolant as Sonic jumped off, covered in cooling fluid. When Sally looked back up, She saw the bot staggering around, it's head split almost in two. Sonic stood with clenched fists and gritted teeth as he watched the bot stagger about.

Then he ran jumped and thumped the bot hard in the chest. It fell over but tried to get back up. As Sonic landed, he ran toward the bot and revved on it's chest plate splitting it in two. As the bot reached down to swat Sonic off, Sonic reached in through the opening in the bots chest and tore out a handful of wires in each hand. The bot bleeped and whooped as it's circuitry was torn from it's very body. It's limbs jerked about and then were still.

Sonic stood on it's chest, panting heavily. Chucking the wires aside, he kicked the robot so hard that it rolled onto its side. Sonic walked up to Sally's side holding out his hand.

"You O.k. Sal?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Sally replied. "But I have to say that I've never seen you get so angry before." Sonic smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I over did it a bit huh?" Sally and the others walked over to the prone bot.

"Well, might as well get Rotor to take a look at this." Tails said.

"If 'in thar be anythin' to look at." Bunnie spoke.

"Well, I guess this is mission accomplished." Sally said.

"I guess so." Sonic added.

"Let's get back to base. You need to wash that coolant liquid off you." Sally pointed out. Sonic looked down at himself.

"Yeah. I guess so." He said laughing. "Come on let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same ones as before.

A/N: That's more like it! More reviews! Woo Hoo! You people Rock! Mmmm... maybe its time for the secret... nah, ill tell you it in the last chapter. I do try to update as often as i can, because there's nothing worse than waiting for updates. Well Review please but now i'm much happier, well here it is...

Tears Of Blood: Chapter Eight

Sally continued to struggle along the path, the constant fear that Robotnik's Swat bots will find her loomed over her like a dark shadow. That hovercraft she spotted a little while ago could not have failed to see her. No doubt it had alerted the whole of Robotropilis to her location. She had tried to speed up with no success, thanks to her bruised shin. She had slowed back to her original speed. The information that was collected from the robot was very informative. But as it had been a new model Rotor was not accustomed to it and it had taken him a few days to solve it's many riddles, plus Sonic ripping it apart had only made things harder. The operation had gone ahead as…Hold on. Something else had happened. Sally thought of what had happened during the four days Rotor had taken to piece the bot together and extract it's memory. It then came to her. The scouting mission that her and Sonic had undertaken. It wasn't a mission of sorts, just a chance to do something together. A tear slowly trickled from her eye as she remembered with great fondness of that day. She had forgotten all about it. A small smile spread across her lips. The day of their first time alone on a mission together, and it all started a few hours after Sonic beat the new bot.

Sally was busy reviewing the status of the bot that had been brought to Rotors workshop. It had been slow. Sonic had torn the bot up pretty good. All the Freedom Fighters were doing their own thing. Sonic was in the showers, washing off the coolant fluid he was covered in, Tails was busy sketching something in a pad, Bunnie was in her own room and Antoine had disappeared again. As Sally was checking out all the various reports, she turned to Nicole on the desk beside her.

"What's the time?" She asked.

"It's 10.36pm, Sal." Sally frowned then turned to the door to see Sonic leaning in the door frame. Nicole stayed silent.

"Thanks." Sally said with a smile. "So, how's the bot? Not too smashed up I hope?" Sonic asked as he came to her side and slide an arm around her waist.

"It's salvageable. You really messed up it's memory units." Sally told him. Sonic smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."  
"It's not your fault. It was after me and you protected me." Sally said in reply.  
"Well, I would've hated to see you kidnapped. You mean everything to me."  
"And you mean everything to me, but I don't like it when you charge into battle like that. I thought you might've been…." Sally broke off.  
"I made sure it wasn't doing to me , what it had done to the southern FF's." Sonic said.  
"But all the same, I was so scared."  
"I'm sorry if I made you worry. All I had on my mind was making sure you were safe."  
"I appreciate the concern, but please be more careful in the future."  
"I will." Sonic said.

As Sally turned back to the papers on the table, Sonic gave her a light kiss on the cheek. She looked up at him, blushing. Their eyes met. Sally stroked the side of his face.

"I didn't say thanks for the rescue." Sally responded.

"Anything for you Sal, Anything for you." Sonic said. Sally stretched and yawned. "It's late. I'll walk you to your room." Sonic offered. Sally accepted the invitation.

Once they got to Sally's bedroom door, Sonic bade her good night and hugged each other. Sally climbed into bed absolutely exhausted. She glanced at Sonics picture on her bedside table and smiled to herself as a small tear left her eye to gather on the pillow.

The next morning, Sally got ready as she had always done but in putting Nicole into her pocket, she felt something like a piece of paper. Taking it out Sally found it had her name on it. Opening it up she found a quick note that read like so;

Hey Sal, I've got something that I want to talk to you about. Come to Lookout point. I'll be waiting for you.

It was signed by Sonic. Sally wondered what Sonic wanted to speak to her about. So getting ready, she left for Lookout point. She quickly hurried past the planning room. Taking a quick look in, she saw Tails was reading a comic on the old sofa that they had. No-one else was visible. Sally managed to leave the base without anyone spotting her. She quickly made her way to the hilltop clearing of Lookout Point. There sat Sonic, his back to her. As she approached he turned round.

"I knew you'd come."  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sally asked, sitting next to him.  
"This." Sonic said, pulling a piece of paper out of the top of one of his sneakers. Unfolding it he past it to Sally. She took it.  
"This is from the communications room." She had noticed the 'For Communications Only' heading at the bottom of the page. It detailed some supplies being put in storage.  
"I know. I took it before we attacked that bot. Now before you say anything, I'm sorry that I took it, but those supplies are the same ones that got the southern Freedom Fighters killed. And they have been moved to one of the least secure warehouses in Robotropilis."  
Sally scanned the page. Everything that Sonic had said was correct.  
"So what has this got to do with us?" Sally questioned.  
"Well, I thought it would be nice to go on a mission, just us two."  
"It's too dangerous. We need to tell the others about this."  
"Ah c'mon Sal. It's in the least guarded warehouse on the outskirts of Robotropilis. No guards go there. We could be quickly in and out and blubber butt would never notice."  
"Still it's too dangerous." Sally said.  
"Well, you said yourself that we don't know what's in those crates. We really need to know." Sonic pleaded. "It would give us an edge. Also I'm still curious as to why so many bots where needed to guard a few lousy boxes."  
Sally began to think.

"We could use the intelligence. And if we do get into any trouble, I'll protect you."

Sonic was right, they could use the intelligence. Also this was the farthest warehouse from Robotnik's tower and she liked the idea of being with Sonic on this mission. Finally she gave in.

"O.K. Lets do it." Sonic said, standing. Scooping Sally in his arms, they headed for Robotropilis.

The warehouse was not too far into Robotropilis. Sonic was right about there being no guards. They moved quickly and silently through the shadows until they reached the warehouse. The door was only sealed with a keypad that Nicole quickly hacked. Inside, all was dark. Sonic pulled two troches out of his backpack and passed one to Sally. Switching them on, they found themselves on a cat walk looking down on the warehouse floor.

"It's huge." Sally gasped.

"Look's like Ronutnik did some decorating last time I was here." Sonic whispered.

"Where are the crates?" Sally asked. In response, Sonic shone his torch on a small pile of boxes. They slowly made their way down to the pile of boxes near the warehouse centre. Checking the first crate, Sally was shocked by what she found.

" Robotizer pieces." She reported to Sonic.

"That's nothing, check this out. Power cells, missiles and spare armour for those bots." Sonic said.

"Robotnik's up to something big." Sally said.

"Very big." Sonic added.

"Yes, big indeed." Came a gravely voice from the dark. Suddenly. All the lights went up, and both of them were surrounded by swat bots, riot bots, The new bots and Robotnik's elite guard.

"I knew you would come so I prepared this little welcome for you two." Robotnik crooned.

Sally shied away from the man that had at one time condemned her father. Sonic stood in the way, holding one arm behind him.

"What do you mean you metal manic?" Sonic growled. Robotnik just smiled.

"Seize them."

The bots slowly closed in on them. It was hopeless to fight as they were easily outnumbered. Bound with binder cuffs, they were lead away to the cells deep in Robotropilis. Once there, Sonic had his backpack taken. Luckily the bots didn't search Sally. They were then thrown into one of the deepest cells in Robotropilis.

"I'm sorry Sal. This is all my fault." Sonic said.

"No, it wasn't your fault. Robotnik knew we were coming. The question is how did he know?" Sally replied.

From somewhere deep in the prison they heard the clanging of metal. Sally sat in the dark. She didn't want to show Sonic that she was afraid. But while she sat there, Sonic had sidled up to where she sat.

"You alright Sally?" Sonic asked.

Sally looked up and found him looking at her. She wiped a tear from her eye, but she couldn't stop shaking. Sitting next to her, Sonic put his arms around her to stop her from shaking.

"It's o.k. I'm scared to." Sonic said soothingly.

Slowly, sally raised a shaky arm and put it around Sonic. They had only been hugging for a small while when their cell door was opened and two riot bots entered. They said nothing as one reached out for Sonic. While Sonic was busy focusing on the one riot outreaching out for him, the other riot bot got behind Sonic and struck him with a stun rod.

"Sonic!" Sally yelled as Sonic went limp. The riot bot snatched him from Sally's arms. She held out her arms outstretched as he was taken away.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Sonic was brought back to the cell. He was dumped back in by the two riot bots. Sally crawled over to his prone form. Sonic moaned. He had been tortured. There were a few fresh cuts and bruises on his body. Sally wrapped him in her arms.

"I..told them…nothing." Sonic managed to gasp.

"Quiet, save your strength." She whispered to him.

It pained her to see him like this. She couldn't control her tears. The moon had risen high in the sky.

"Try to get some sleep." Sally said as she slipped off her waist coat and draped over Sonics battered form. She lay down next to him and tried to get some sleep.

Sally woke up next morning, hoping that she was back at the Knothole base but instead she found herself in the cell. Sonic was still asleep, her coat draped over him. Then Sally noticed that Nicole had slipped out of her pocket. An idea came to Sally's head. She could use Nicole's laser to cut through the door hinges and allow for escape. She woke Sonic up gently and explained her plan. Nicole could help over ride the various locks to help escape. If they could find the power rings, They might give Sonic enough strength to get them away. It was a long shot but worth a try. Sally got to work on the door while Sonic sat with Sally's coat around him. After Nicole's laser had cut through the last piece of metal, the door fell to the floor with a resonating clang. Putting one arm around Sonic to help him up, Sally helped Sonic over to one of the computer terminals. Setting Sonic down for one minute, sally got Nicole to hack the terminal and get a floor plan of where they were, as well as where Sonics stuff was and, where possible, Re-direct the guards. Nicole managed to get a floor plan and locate Sonics stuff, but bigger central computer was needed to redirect the guards. There was one in the main security office just outside the cell block. Nicole had managed to get the guard out so that should buy them enough time. The door to the cell block hissed open as they approached. Entering the security office just down the corridor, Nicole got access to the entire cell block. Blocking off doorways and redirecting guards, the way was clear to the seized custody room not too far from where they were. So they set off. Sonic was in bad shape, he still hadn't recovered from the torture the previous night. Luckily the room they wanted was not too far. Sonics back pack lay on the table and inside, a power ring. Grasping it, Sonic suddenly got new strength. Sally only hoped it was enough to get them back to Knothole.

"Will it be enough." Sally asked Sonic.

"Enough to get us back to Knothole." Sonic gasped.

They made their way to the exit of the cell block. Grasping the power ring, Sonic plucked Sally up and zoomed away just as the prison alert went off. It lasted as long as Lookout Point before It's power faded. Shouldering Sonic again, Sally helped him find his feet.

"Thanks Sal." Sonic gasped.

"No problem." Sally replied and helped walk the injured sonic back to base.

"Your coat." Sonic said looking down.

"Don't worry about it. Use it for the time being. Right now, we need to get you to the infirmary." Sally replied.

As they walked back to the base, Sonic looked over into Sally's eyes.

"Thanks for the rescue Sal." He said, the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

"Just repaying the favour." Sally smiled back, feeling tears in her eyes. They both then turned front as the base came into sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: BSD and I do not own Sonic and Co.

A/N: first of all, sorry for the delay, there was school and other stuff, but now its the Winter Holidays. Thank You for the review Kratos lover1, its nice to know you're still reading this. The secret will be said next chapter since that will be the last chapter. So consider it a little Christmas Present from me. Anyway, this chapter is quite short but its going too lead up to the next/last chapter. Make sure too read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter. Please Review.

Tears Of Blood: Chapter Nine

The gravel under Sally's boots crunched as she continued toward Knot hole. Seeing Sonic in that bad state had made her almost lose hope. She had cared for him, just as he had cared for her. She remembered how the others had looked when she brought him in. They fired questions at her, but all she said was Sonic had a fall down a cliff. Over the next two days she never left his side. As Sally hung her head low, she remembered the smile Sonic had given her. It gave her a little comfort, but that would not bring him back. She raised her head and looked skywards. The clouds had grown and a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. Sally lowered her head again. She only hoped that she made it back to the base before it rained. Sally set her mind on the three days after Sonic and herself had their run in with Robotnik. The day of the operation about a week ago.

Sally woke up to the bleeping of Nicole's alarm as she usually did, but as soon as she got up, Nicole bleeped

"I have a stored message Sally. Do you wish to hear it?"

Sally rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she threw the duvet back.

"Play." Sally said sleepily. Suddenly Rotors voice came through;

"Princess, I've got some great news. I managed to solve the mystery of that bot we managed to get a hold of. It seems to be an upgrade of the standard Swat bot, So I have called it 'Swat bot Mk2.' It is a vast improvement over it's older cousin. Now I know you don't like to hear about machines and such so I'll get right to the point. I deciphered it's memory chip and found out that you were it's prime target. I don't know why, but you were to be robotised as soon as the Mk2 brought you back. I'm still working on the details but it seems that Robotnik has a whole army of these at his main tower. Now if we leave it alone, these will replace all his old Swat bot's in two months. If we need to strike I suggest we do so now. That's all, Rotor out."

Sally was shocked at Rotors findings. If what he said was true then they had to strike in a major offensive. She couldn't ask the help of the Northerners, as they were still recruiting and the Southerners had been wiped out. And the Easterlings weren't exactly on speaking terms with her, they believed that only real men could be leaders. So that left only their small group. It was just as well, a large force would be hard to sneak in, but their small task force would be able to penetrate more easily.

Sally made her way to the planning room. Getting onto the tannoy, she ordered everyone to the planning room. They all came within moments of the message being broadcast. Gathering round the table Sally explained the situation. The easiest way in was to be the main sewer. It only had a large grill on the opening that Bunnie could easily pull off, thanks to her robotic arm. The tower had a tight security arrangement, but an old security office on the lower levels could allow access to all the systems. Rotor would be stationed here to help with the security. Bunnie would help to keep the guards busy. Tails would be the look out while Antoine was to provide air support. Sally and Sonic would plant some explosives on the bot stockpile and factories and blow the whole lot to kingdom come. But the only way to the warehouse was through the main corridor that ran through the centre and one of the most tightly secure areas of Robotnik's tower. But there was another way. A pair of cooling tanks were linked via a service tunnel. Both the tanks were dug deep under the foundations of Robotnik's tower, so some kind of breathing apparatus was needed. Rotor said that he had an idea.

Once everyone understood the plan then Sally told them that she would be having a serious of midnight meetings with them one-on-one to discuss with them their role. Sally called the meeting to a close and everyone drifted away. Sally went to the infirmary to see how Sonic was doing. As she entered, Sonic turned toward the door. He was glad to see her. Sonic had a large bandage over his head, only his ears poking through. A bandage on his left shoulder and on his lower right arm.

"So, what's happening?" He asked.

"I just got a message from Rotor. He's finished with deciphering the bot and it seems that Robotnik has a whole army of them."

We've got to stop him." Sonic coughed.

"I've drawn up a plan. Rotor's to handle the security, Bunnie will take care of the guards, Tails will be on look out while Antoine is on air support."

"What about me?" Sonic asked.

"I think you mean what about us?" Sally corrected him. "If we are to take Robotnik down, I wanted us to do it together."

Sonic just looked at her from his bed. He could see that she was serious.

"Well, if that's how you want it then it's fine by me." Sonic said smiling.

Sally smiled back. "I'm going to arrange some midnight meetings so everyone knows what they are going to do." Sally said pulling Nicole from her pocket.

"But I wanted to spend some time with you to see how you were." Sally said placing Nicole on his bedside table.

"Thanks Sal." Sonic said.

Kneeling down, Sally lent over to hug him. Sonic put his one good arm round her.

"I'll make the meetings later. All I want to do is make sure your fine." Sally said, soothingly. Sonic said nothing as he stroked her hair.

* * *

A/N: I'll do the next chapter tomorrow (Monday) because i'm staying at home all by myself, Its time to party! 'Sticks head in toaster, strikes a match and sets myself on fire' "Flame On!'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: BSD and I do not own Sonic and Co.

A/N: Well Happy Birthday Kratos lover1. I hope the 'coming to age' goes well. Now a message to Everyone! MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS STORY! That's where the secret is. And you all know when there is a big gap that means a change of tense. Since theres more than 1 in this chapter. Anyway here is...

Tears of Blood: Chapter Ten

The going was slow and painful. Sally's shin had been getting more painful as the time wore on. Now she was half stepping, half dragging her left leg. The pain in her left shoulder had eased off a little. For the first time, Sally glanced over her shoulder for the first time since she left Robotropilis. She could see the hovercraft moving slowly over the wreckage, She turned back. The great wood still lay some distance away. She carried on, determined to make it back. So far, all here memories turned out that the plan worked fine. But maybe what unravelled only an hour or so ago might explain it. Concentrating on the slightest detail, she cast her mind back 2 hours ago.

Sally pressed up against the pile of junk as the hover bot came to investigate. The light passed over twice and then went as the bot continued it's patrol. Sally peeked out to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, she signalled Rotor, Bunnie and Sonic to follow. Under the cover of the giant towers shadow, the group reached the old maintenance access way.

"It's welded shut." Sally reported, tugging on the old handle.

"Allow me Sally." Bunnie spoke up.

Stepping up to the door, Bunnie grasped the handle and yanked the door right off.

"Thanks Bunnie." Sally thanked as she disappeared through the hole.

"No problem Sally honey." Bunnie replied.

"You're the best Bunnie." Sonic said as he quickly followed suit.

"Your very welcome sugah hog." Bunnie called after him.

Inside was black. Taking out torches from Sonics back pack, the small group clicked them on as Bunnie returned the door to its frame. Sally took Nicole out of her pocket.

"Show me the layout and our position." Sally ordered.

A holograph display shot up showing a group of red pulsating dots.

"Security office please, Nicole." Sally asked.

A blue glowing room lit up.

"O.k. let's go." Sally said.

The small group headed out through the darkened corridors to the security office. Rotor entered the office and started to examine the computers.

"Can you get these things started?" Sonic asked Rotor.

"Sure, I can get these things up and running." Rotor said, putting a small case on the dusty desk. "Once I hack into the system, the Swat bots will be down here in a beat."

"Just leave them to me Rotor darlin'." Bunnie said.

"Come on Sonic, we've got to get where we need to be." Sally said, grabbing his wrist.

"You'll be needing these. They allow you to breath underwater like a fish." Rotor said, taking out two rebreathers from one of his many pouches on his bandolier.

"Thanks." Sonic said, taking up the two items and stuffing them in his backpack.

"C'mon Sal, let's juice." Sonic said, running out the office.

Sally lead the way to the cooling chamber. As they entered Sonics eye was drawn to the large pool in the centre. It's surface shimmered and reflected light onto the high ceiling.

"Water. Sal, you know I don't like water." Sonic protested.

Sally looked sheepish. "Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you." Sally said, averting her eyes.

"I usually don't go near water, but for you." Sonic took Sally's chin in his hand and turned her two face him. "I'll do it." Sally smiled at the response.

Taking out the rebreathers from his backpack, Sonic passed one to Sally. Placing them in their mouths they walked up to the pool and jumped in. The maintenance corridor was about half way down the shaft. Holding each others hand they swam down the long blue tunnel, lit only occasionally by underwater lights that shone through the gloom. Pretty soon, they found the passage. Swimming through they started to rise toward the surface.

Breaking the surface, they made their way to the side and climbed out. Sally spat out the rebreather and took Nicole out of her pocket. Sonic spat out his and shook himself off. This room was different from the other one. It was brightly lit with lights and not a speck of dust could be seen.

"O.k., where's the warehouse and stockpile of parts Sal?" Sonic asked.

Sally consulted Nicole. "It's close. Just down the main corridor and third door on the left." Sally reported.

"Let's go then." Sonic said, scooping up Sally in his arms and running out of the cooling room.

Rotor had done a good job of messing up the security system and they reached the main warehouse and stockpile in no time. There didn't seem to be any guards stationed near the warehouse which seemed to be very odd, but they didn't have time to worry about that. Entering the warehouse, they looked on in amazement at the sight before them. Row upon row, stack upon stack of Mk2 Swat bots were lined up all along the warehouse on one side, while crates and the such were stored on the other. Sally pulled Nicole out of her pocket.

"Are there any security arrangements in this room?" Sally asked.

Nicole replied. "There are cameras and gun emplacements at regular intervals all running from a separate power supply. It can be reached from the catwalk that we are currently on."

"Thanks Nicole." Sally said, putting Nicole back into her pocket.

Making their way over to it, they discovered the generator inside. And generating the electricity inside was….

"A chaos emerald." Sally breathed. It shone with a bright light. "Now how do we…"

"Got it." Sonic said. Sally looked to her side to see Sonic holding the emerald in his hand. Sally took it and shoved it in her pocket.

Re-entering the warehouse they found the entire ware house bathed in the red of the emergency lights.

"O.k. Let's get to work." Sally said.

Making their way to the warehouse floor, Sonic and Sally then started to set the explosives, with a ten minute delay. Once the last bomb had been set, Sally got Nicole to activate the bombs.

"O.k. We've got ten minutes to escape before we get blown to bits." Sally called to Sonic. Sonic nodded in reply and they both bolted out of the warehouse.

Outside, shutters had sealed off the corridor both ways only straight ahead was clear. Not waiting for anything, they took the door regardless. It turned out to be a lift. Pressing the basement button they both waited. To their amazement, they found themselves going up instead of going down. The lift soon stopped and opened. Sonic and Sally stepped out to survey the room they were now in. The room was covered in tubes and pipes, bleeping computers and darkness seemed to swallow every corner of the room.

"Well, glad to see you made it." A gravely voice boomed.

The lights went up and porcine figure was illuminated. Sally gasped. Sonic wrapped his arms around her to protect her and offer a little bit of comfort. Floating in a tank with light green liquid, was Robotnik.

"Robotnik?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes, it's me."

"What have you done?"

"I am achieving the ultimate in power. A power you can't beat."

"Well, how are you going to achieve it when we blow this place to bit's?" Sonic added rather cockily.

"With my help." came another voice. From out of the shadows stepped a bald figure with a weasel like moustache and a brilliant red jacket with black trousers and leather boots.

"Robotnik?" Sally asked, somewhat puzzled.

"No, I am called….Dr Eggman." The figure spoke.

"But how…..?" Sonic started when he was broken off by Robotnik.

"Seeing as I was having trouble with you, I decided to look into the other dimensions to find help and I found him. The marvellous Dr Eggman." Robotnik said from his liquid prison.

"And when my other dimensional self has reached his full potential, we will fuse to become the ultimate genius." Eggman ended.

Sonic and Sally looked on in horror, if one Robotnik was bad enough two was awful.

"You are probably wondering how you're little operations were rumbled so easily?" Eggman said.

"It was simple. We found out you were setting up a network of Comms dishes to communicate with your other friends. So all we did was put a wire tap on your dish." Robotnik gloated.

"And made it look like a weather accident. We had a little interference on the line that was the only give away that our wiretap was there. And for two months, you fools never noticed." Eggman chortled.

That was it. Sally had found it. Sally's eyes widened. The dish had been tapped from the beginning. All of this had been going wrong from the start. She stopped dead in her tracks. Eggman and Robotnik planned it all. Sally swayed as she realised that she had found the answer. Looking up at Knothole, Sally realised that if Eggman and Robotnik did bug the dish then they knew the location of Knothole. Sally had to get back. Taking a step, Sally felt pain shot up her right leg. She collapsed onto her side, gritting her teeth. She waited for the pain to subside before she got, shakily, back to her feet. When she tried to move her right leg, a small twinge of pain shot the length of her leg, so she ended up dragging it. Sonic had been quick to act in that situation, he always did. She recalled the last few moments that they spent together.

"Face it, you've lost." Robotnik howled. "We know the location of Knothole and once our bots are finished disarming your bombs nothing will stop us."

Sally held Sonic closer, but Sonic stood firm. She felt his arm caress her lower back and she calmed down a bit.

"No Doc, I think you've lost." Sonic said. And with that he pointed Nicole at the glass encased Robotnik and fired Nicole's laser. The laser smashed the glass, piercing Robotnik's blubbery form.

"Nooooo!" Yelled Eggman as Robotnik slumped to the floor.

"Nicole, detonate the bombs!" Sonic yelled.

There was a series of muffled explosions from far below. Sonic backed back into the lift and slammed a button. Eggman turned to them both, rage burning. Pulling a pistol from a holster on his hip, he fired. The lift started and went down, just as the bullet ricocheted off a computer. Once the lift stopped, Sonic raced out looking for an exit. The whole place was coming down. Sirens were going off, red lights were flashing and an evacuation announcement was being broadcast. Sonic raced over a sky bridge hoping to find a way out. Suddenly an explosion in front of them started a raging fire. A low groan could be heard as a pole came free of it's moorings and crashed against the sky bridge. Thinking quickly, Sonic placed Sally on the pole, thrust Nicole into her hands and pushed her down the pole before Sally could say anything. As Sally shot down the pole an explosion rocked it viscously. As Sally was about to look back to see what happened to Sonic another explosion rocked the pipe and she found herself falling, then everything went silent and black.

When Sally woke up she found herself lying face down. She tried to get up but a pain in her left shoulder stopped any further progress. She slowly got up, trying to rest her shoulder. As she got to her left knee a pain shot through her right leg when she placed it on the ground, causing her to land back onto her right side. Once the pain had subsided, Sally tried again. Getting to her feet she felt something get in her eyes, wiping it away, she found it was blood. Looking down at where she had lain, she found Nicole poking out of a piece of concrete. Pushing off the piece of concrete, Sally saw that Nicole was beyond functional operation. Her CPU had been crushed by the concrete block and her screen had been smashed. Putting Nicole in her pocket, Sally looked back up at the Sky bridge. It had been broken completely in half, both ends swinging in space. There was no way Sonic could've got away. She was about to look for the others when she noticed a hoverbot surveying the wreckage. She quickly left. It pained her to do so but in her weakened condition she would be easy prey for the swat bots, and so with a heavy heart, she made her way back to Knothole, alone.

Sally blinked tears out of her eyes. She cursed. But she realised that there was nothing she or anyone else could do. As she was wondering how best to explain to Bernadette and Jules as to why their only son would not be coming home, Sally heard a crunch on the road behind her. Suddenly she was filled with panic and dread. The swat bots had caught up to her. She quickened her pace, dragging her right leg behind her. Sally didn't get very far when her left knee buckled under her.

"Leave me alone." Sally cried out as she closed her eyes and raised her arm to protect herself.

The swat bot grabbed her wrist, but instead of feeling cold, hard steel. She felt a soft grip. Of a person not a robot. Sally opened her eyes. She saw a dirty white gloved hand with the knuckles missing grabbing her wrist. And behind that a grubby, bruised, smiling face of Sonic.

Sally couldn't believe it. He had survived.

"Hey, Sal." Sonic said, kneeling down next to her. Sally said nothing and threw her arms round him, crying uncontrollably.

"I thought I had lost you." Sally sobbed.

"It will take more then a few explosions to get rid of me." Sonic said as he cuddled Sally.

"How did you survive?"

"Well after I put you on the pole, I followed suit."

"But I saw a hover craft, They're going to find us." Sally said from her position on Sonics shoulder.

"That's just the Northerners. They got wind of what happened and sent a captured hover craft to see what they could do. And don't worry, everyone is alright. They're all going to be taken to the northern base for medical treatment. I stayed behind to find you."

At these words, Sally pulled him closer. She never felt so glad to hold Sonic, to have him her with her.

"Well, we might as well get back to Knothole and get these wounds sorted out." Sonic said as he scooped Sally up in his arms.

"I'm so glad to see you again. I thought I had lost you." Sally said to him.

"Well, I'm here know so there's no need to worry." He said as he took off on a slow walk.

Sally snuggled up against his shoulder and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. She closed her eyes. Sonic rested his cheek on Sally's head.

"I love you, Sal." Sonic said in a low voice. "And I love you too Sonic." Sally replied.

The End! For Now...

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked that Story, but heres the Secret... Theres gonna be a Sequel! Yep, watch out for the Sequel called Hands Of Wrath, even more Romance, even more Action Adventure, even more Drama, keep an eye out for Hands of Wrath, coming to on the 22nd of December. But until then, review. Goodbye! 


End file.
